Ignite
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: Aidan Hale was a firefighter. Having lost her family as a child in a tragic house fire, she grew up in and out of foster care. Her loss ignited a spark within her. Burning with determination to prevent any other child suffering the same fate as she, Aidan joined the CFD. Finding an unconventional family at House 51, she serves alongside them.
1. Up in Flames

Tapping her heavily chipped, black painted nails on the kitchen counter, Aidan Hale waited for the coffee to brew. Glancing up at the clock she saw that it was 5pm. She had been on shift for nine hours now.

Aidan sighed "Only fifteen more to go." She muttered, slumping her head onto her palm, eyes closed. Working as a firefighter for House 51 in Chicago, Aidan worked twenty four hour shifts every other day.

"Candidate!" She jumped, her hazel eyes shooting open to see her friend, colleague and roommate Kelly Severide standing in the door way, looking over at the dining table. Kelly was the lieutenant of Engine 51, Rescue Squad 3.

Brian Zvonecek, more commonly known as Otis looked up from his magazine "Yes, sir?"

"I don't smell dinner?" Kelly questioned, eyebrows raised as the rest of the men scattered around the room looked amused, all stopping what they where doing to witness the scene.

Otis stammered "A-ah yes. Right. I'll get started right away." Shaking her head, Aidan pulled out her cookie and set it by her empty cup. On the way to their shift, she had made Kelly stop at her favourite coffee shop by their apartment building. _Svorski's_ bakery, was run by an elderly Ukrainian woman named Orla Svorski. For Aidan, there was not much in the world that tasted better than Orla's White Chocolate and Macadamia Nut cookies. She had bought four that morning. One each for her, Kelly and their other roommate and best friend, Leslie Shay. She worked as a Paramedic on ambulance 61 alongside Gabriella Dawson, another of Aidan's closest friends. The fourth cookie was for later, when she would need a pick-me-up. And what better way to pick yourself than a delicious cookie?

Andy Darden chuckled as he watched the man scramble from the table and into the kitchen "Aw, go easy Severide, you were the candidate once too."

Kelly grinned, his teeth straight and white "Exactly. It's my turn to have fun with the newbies." Aidan chuckled as she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Hear, hear!" Randy "Mouch" McHolland exclaimed, raising his hand from his position on the couch, turning his head back to the television.

Aidan laughed softly as Otis pulled out various pots and pans before running his hands through his curly, black hair and pulling it, eyes wide as he stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen. Aidan took a few steps over to the man and pulled his arms away from his head "Otis. _Breathe_. There's pasta in the cage and jars of sauce in the fridge. Make that." Otis let out a deep breathe before nodding and heading to get the ingredients that were required. Aidan shook her head with a smile before spinning on her heels.

"Hey!" She cried, watching as Kelly bit right into her cookie. The man simply laughed, taking the cookie and Aidan's cup of coffee with him, out the door and back to the squad table. Frowning, she poured herself another cup and made her way to the dining table.

Looking up at her approach Christopher Herrmann raised an eyebrow "What's with the sad face?" He questioned gaining those around the table's attention.

Aidan pouted "Kelly stole my cookie."

The men tried to keep a straight face, but as Andy started to snicker into his own coffee, the rest were quick to follow.

Matthew Casey, lieutenant of Truck 81 shook his head with a grin "You never learn! Don't leave your food unattended."

Joe Cruz hummed, pointing a finger Casey's direction "True that."

A large bang made everyone turn to the kitchen. Otis's head popped up from below the counter "I'm fine!" He called before disappearing again. The table chuckled, shaking their heads. Aidan lifted her fresh cup of steaming coffee to her lips, sighing in ecstasy at the smell. Just as she was about to take a sip, the PA crackled to life.

" _House fire, 788 Maple Street. Engine 51, truck 81, ambulance 61._ " Letting out a groan of despair, Aidan set her coffee down, untouched.

Herrmann chuckled "C'mon kiddo, saving lives now, coffee later."

* * *

"Guys, how do I look?" Aidan looked over from her seat in the truck to see Andy with his mask strapped sideways across his head.

Aidan shook her head with a grin "Heather is one lucky woman."

Andy sent her a cheeky grin as Casey turned in the passenger seat, giving his friend a look of appraisal before nodding "As usual. Like the class clown."

Aidan and Herrmann chuckled as Casey pulled out the radio "Yo, Severide, how soon till you can take Darden off my hands?"

Kelly's laughter crackled through the device "Andy makes squad the day after I'm no longer in charge." He retorted and the group burst into chuckles as they arrived the the scene. Clustered around the street was many neighbours, all watching as a house blazed in front of them.

Piling out if the truck, Aidan pulled on her helmet as a woman approached the firefighters of Truck 81 "The attic. My brother lives up there. He hasn't come down." She informed them frantically, looking towards Lieutenant Casey.

"That window there?" He questioned, gesturing to the small glass lane at the front.

The woman nodded, hand over her mouth "Yes, I haven't seen him. Oh, god." Aidan rubbed the woman's back as she ushered her to step back.

"Think there's a guy in the attic." Casey informed Kelly as he approached the group, Rescue Squad 3 following behind him.

Andy squinted up at the flaming building "I'll raise the aerial."

Kelly survived the scene with critical eyes "He could be on the stairs, in the hallway, anywhere. We'll go in back, work our way up." He declared walking forward before tuning to face Casey "Case of beer we get to him first." He bet.

Casey grinned "Just vent the back." He told him before heading back to the truck and looking up at Andy as he climbed the ladder "Was Severide always such a cocky prick?"

Andy smiled "Only since kindergarten."

Aidan helped Hermann as the two pulled out one of the hoses, ready to hook it up to a water hydrant " _This is chief Boden. Want an inch and 3/4 on the front. Need two 2 1/2s on the neighbors' houses. I want my entrance through the rear and ground ladders to the roof._ " She heard her radio crackle.

Squad 3 approached the back door "Halligan. Let's go!" Kelly called, kicking doesn't he door and entering the flaming building. "Hey, check over there!" He instructed, looking around the smoke and fire filled kitchen. " _Severide, do we have a vent?"_ Casey questioned into his radio as he stood below Andy on the aerial ladder. He glanced up seeing Darden ready to break the window open "Darden wait." He called but it was too late. Aidan watched as the glass fell to the bushes below.

"We're good." Andy gave a thumbs up before climbing into the open window.

The radio crackled once again " _Casey, there is no vent._ " Kelly voice grunted.

Eyes wide, Casey looked up at the window his friend had disappeared through "Darden, back out!"

Aidan clenched her hand around Herrmann's arm as they all watched helplessly below. "C'mon Andy." She muttered, biting her lip anxiously.

It all happened in an instant. The back door slammed shut, sending a gust of smoke through the vent. Any trace if ventilation they had, gone. "Get down!" Kelly ordered, dropping to the floor.

Eyes wide, Andy watched as the flames rose up the stairs and straight towards him.

Casey watched as his friend turned to him helplessly "Darden!"

Andy screamed as the flames engulfed him.


	2. Confessions and Candidates

One month.

That's how long it had been since they had lost Andy. Aidan let out a sigh as Kelly parked his car outside the fire station. Shay leant forward so her head was between the two front seats "You and Casey need to talk. Today Severide."

Kelly frowned "What's there to talk about?"

"You two have been snapping at each other for weeks now, you have got to stop." Shay shook her head.

Aidan put her hand on Kelly's shoulder "We all lost Andy..."

Kelly shook his head before climbing out of the car. Aidan sighed as he walked away, slumping back in her seat. Shay climbed through the gap and plunked herself down in the drivers seat "It'll all be fine, don't worry Aid." she smiled before gasping and letting out a whistle "Lookie here, Kelly left his keys. Let's take this baby for a spin."

Aidan chuckled sarcastically "Yeah! Let's do that and then Kelly can change the locks to our apartment and we'll be homeless."

Shay laughed, pushing Aidan's shoulder playfully "Not if we change them first."

* * *

Aidan watched amused as Otis put on a show for the group of school kids touring the station. She was behind thankful her days of being a candidate were over. As much as she loved kids, she hated public speaking. She could run into a burning building no problem but stand in front of a crowd and give a speech? Game over.

"Equipment room. Rescue squad a-holes," she heard Cruz exclaim and looked over to find him pointing Kelly's squad "think they own that table." Aidan smirked as Kelly shot the man a blank look before she spotted the guy behind Cruz. Huh, guess they had a new candidate. She went back to watching Otis as he pulled out a helmet to show the kids. "Hale."

She turned at her name, seeing Cruz smiling behind her, the candidate right beside him "Peter Mills, this is Aidan Hale, hottest member of truck 81." He teased, smirking at the brunette.

Aidan returned the smirk before looking over at Peter who's brown eyes were comically wide "Y-you're a girl."

Aidan let out a sarcastic gasp, taking a moment to look down at her body "Well, that explains so much."

Cruz snickered as Peter stammered "I-I just meant, I've never seen a female firefighter..."

Aidan crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised "Have you got a problem with that?"

"No! No, definitely not!" Peter shook his head wildly.

Aidan let a smile cross her face, "Welcome to 51 Peter Mills." She pat his arm before making her way towards the squad table who had watched the interaction, smirks plastered on their faces.

Cruz smirked as he watched the boys eyes trail after her, she chuckled breaking Peter's stare as his attention returned to the man "Many have tried and failed with that... Don't get your hopes up candidate." He clapped his shoulder before turning to the show "Otis! This is Peter Mills."

"Yeah, I'm giving a tour." Otis waved off, voice filled with boredom.

Cruz smirked "Peter Mills is our new candidate."

Otis' eyes brightened as he stepped forward "Peter Mills." The boy made his way over, hand outstretched to shake "It's all yours." Otis exclaimed, shoving the helmet into the boys chest before smirking with Cruz as the pair headed to the lounge, leaving a nervous candidate behind.

"Umm," Peter mumbled, looking towards the group of children looking up at him expectantly "Who wants to try on a helmet?" He asked enthusiastically.

Aidan snorted from her space behind Kelly seeing the kids all wearing their very own fire engine red helmets "Nice try Mills." She teased, sending the flushed boy a smirk.

Kelly chuckled, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the newspaper "I love candidates."

* * *

"So this is called a pass alarm." Aidan leant against the doorframe to the lounge, watching as Peter talked to the kids, their full attention intent on him "Now, if a firefighter is totally still for more than 18 seconds, a loud alarm goes off until he moves again."

"Why?" A boy in the front questioned.

Peter smiled at him "Well, if he's hurt or trapped, we'll know where to find him." He held the device still long enough for the siren to wail. Aidan chuckled as the children covered their ears. Peter grimaced, waving it about so it would stop "That's loud." He commented sheepishly.

Aidan smiled at Casey as he stepped up beside her "Hey Matt." He returned the smile before they both turned their attention back to the candidate.

"See, this house is special because it has a rescue squad. Squad three serves a big piece of the city. They're experts at water rescue, extraction, pretty much everything." Aidan rolled her eyes fondly at the smug smirk Kelly wore "They're, like, the best of the best." Matt and Aidan shared a look.

A little girl frowned up at him "Why aren't you with them?"

"Well, I mean, I plan to be." Peter smiled "My father was a member of this squad years ago."

"Mills, right?" Casey started, gaining everyone's attention "Last to show, first to go." He pointed to the squad table "That's the rescue squad."

Kelly glanced up at him "You truck guys do such a good job getting everything ready for us. Why would we want to take that away from you?"

Matt scoffed turning back to the tour "Kids, you should know they make the rescue helmets extra big to fit their heads inside them."

"Only _big thing,_ they've got." Aidan smirked at the table who returned it.

"There are two types of firefighters." Kelly retorted "Those who are on squad, and those who wish they were on squad."

"Ooh." Matt taunted.

Aidan smiled at the children "C'mon kids, go with Peter here so he can give you rest of the tour." She nodded her head at the candidate who smiled as he led the group away.

Kelly smirked "Bet I get an application from him by the end of the month."

Aidan sighed as Matt shrugged "He wants you, you can have him."

The alarm blared as the PA crackled to life " _Pin-In accident. Columbus Drive Bridge._ " Everyone shifted into action " _Ambulance 61, engine 51, truck 81._ " Aidan shrugged her jacket on before hopping into the truck, taking her normal seat between Chris Hermann and Jose Vargas " _Squad three, battalion 25_."

Cruz took his position in the drivers seat, glancing out the window he slammed his palm on the door "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he called, watching as Peter, ran out of the uniform room pulling on his jacket.

Casey was the last to jump into the passenger seat "Let's go!"

* * *

Aidan knew the day would come but it still didn't feel right having someone sit in Andy's spot in the truck. Sharing a look with Hermann behind his newspaper, she knew he felt the same.

"Mills," Casey called, glancing into the back of the truck "shadow Mouch." The man nodded in acknowledgement, looking down at the candidate beside him as Casey gave out instructions "Walk with a purpose, but don't run. Take it all I'm, know the details of the situation before you act." Peter nodded, looking slightly overwhelmed. Matt glanced back one more time "Oh, and Mills, don't be a crow."

Peter was confused as he looked to Aidan helplessly. She only gave him a small smile and shrug in response, knowing he had to figure it out for himself, just like every truck 81 candidate did.

When the truck pulled over at the scene, Aidan was quick to depart, she and Casey making their way over to the two cars, front ends melded together in the collision

"Ma'am?" Casey leant through the window of the closest "Can you hear me?"

The strawberry blonde looked up him, face covered in blood "My daughter Madeline?"

"Hey, Cruz, grab the saw!" Vargas instructed.

Aidan looked through the back seeing a distressed child sitting in her booster seat as the mother tried to look but couldn't move "Madeline! My little girl."

Aidan gave the woman a reassuring smile "I see her. She's okay."

Casey turned away from the car, making his way around the vehicle "Get the jaws!"

"This is chief Boden," the man called into his radio "I'm gonna need two more ambulances and a helicopter."

Gabriella Dawson arrived at the scene and Casey step beside her "Mother, daughter trapped. Both responsive."

Gabby nodded, before bending to look through the window "Can you hear me? Madeline?" When the girl nodded she smiled "Are you hurt, honey?" the girl nodded in response once again "Okay, can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"My body." Madeline answered.

Aidan saw drips hitting the ground below the car "We're leaking fuel!"

Gabby retured her attention back to Madeline "Okay, you mean your tummy or your chest?"

Madeline lifted her hand and pointed "My chest."

"Madeline, mommy loves you." Her mother tried to look back as the firefighters worked to get them out "Everything's gonna be okay. Madeline, look at mommy."

Mouch took notice of the broken front window of the other car and the fact that there was no one inside and his eyes widened "Oh shi- He's in the water." He turned to Chief Boden "He's in the water!"

"Who?" Boden frowned.

Mouch pointed to the front windscreen "The driver! He was ejected." He gestured past the bridge railing, into the water.

"We think we got one in the river. Go." Chief Boden order squad 3.

Kelly nodded "We're on it!"

"Listen, Madeline, I want you to see if you can turn your head toward me." Gabby told the young girl "Can you do that?" The girl did so, revealing the large, bloodied gash on her left temple.

Aidan helped extract the mother and pass her over to Shay to take a look at whilst Gabby climbed into the car to help Madeline.

As Kelly and the rest of squad 3 prepared to climb over the railing, the car burst into flames. Madeline screamed as Gabby shielded her whilst Vargas and Cruz used the hose to put it out.

Peter frowned as he noticed the suit jacket lying in the front seat of the car with the missing driver. He trailed his eyes over to the crowd who were watching the scene unfold before he came a cross a man in a crisp white shirt, looking jumpy. His eyes widened when they connected with Peters stare "That's the driver!" He shouted, watching as he ran "Stop that guy." He chased after him quickly tackling him to the ground.

Chief Bodens radio crackled as he watched Kelly deploy into the water " _We got the driver. He's in custody_."

Boden sighed, pressing the button as he lifted the radio to his mouth "Cancel the dive. No one is in the water."

While Dawson and Shay took Madeline away in their ambulance, Peter left the driver in police custody before making his way back towards the truck. Aidan smirked at him "Nice moves candidate."

Peter could only grin as she walked by him, his eyes staying in her retreating back until she was out of sight.

* * *

Aidan climbed out of the truck behind Otis when they returned to house 51 "Say, lieutenant," He called after Casey "now that we have a new candidate, I don't have to be Otis anymore."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him "You're still Otis."

He frowned "But I thought I could learn to drive the truck and we could put Peter Mills on the elevators."

Aidan chuckled as she stopped beside the two, spotting Chris "Hey Herrmann, what's this guy's name?" She pointed to the previous candidate.

"Otis." Chris frowned.

Casey smiled "No, his real name."

"Bart?" Hermann shrugged before heading towards the lounge.

Otis sighed "Brian. Brian Zvonecek." He called after Chris before looking between Matt and Aidan "He knew."

"You're staying on the elevators, which makes you Otis." Casey clapped him on the shoulder with an amused smile.

Aidan shot him a grin "Sorry man."

"Hey." Kelly called making Matt stop, hopping off the squad truck shirtless. The sight didn't phase Aidan, she had seen everything of everyone on this job. The reality of one gender neutral changing room. "Guy in the water? How about a guy with his head up his ass?" he nodded his head to a frowning Mouch, who made the call.

Aidan sighed "C'mon Kelly, it was an easy mistake."

"Still a mistake squad didn't make." Kelly shrugged.

Aidan rolled her eyes "Right, I forgot, the almighty squad doesn't make mistakes."

Matt clenched his jaw "You handle your firefighters. I'll handle mine."

Kelly nodded mockingly, eyes narrowed "That's a good theory, Casey. How about giving it a try?"

"Know what?" Matt glared as he moved to stand face to face with Kelly "I'm getting real tired of your Bull, Severide."

"I don't give a damn what you're tired of." Kelly retorted, matching his stare.

"Hey." Boden barked from his place at the punching bag "I thought you all should know I am gonna fight that dick Olmstead who slept with my wife in Saturday's drop-a-cop." he swung a round of digs to the bag "Or we could all just throw the gloves on right now, beat the hell out of each other." he abandoned the bag, moving to stand in front of the crowd of firefighters "Maybe when the mayor comes on Saturday that's what he sees. Truck versus squad old as the CFD, so deal with it." he looked pointedly at Matt and Kelly "We all lost Darden a month ago Friday." Aidan ducked her head "And that ain't changing. So maybe we should."

Mouch swung his arm around Aidan's shoulder, giving her a squeeze in appreciation, leading her into the lounge as everyone silently we to back to their business.

* * *

Aidan raised an eyebrow as Matt sat beside her at the table with a sigh "What's up buttercup?"

Matt paused for moment "Hallie moved out." He told her in a hushed tone, deciding on the truth and his shoulders felt considerably lighter having finally told someone about his fiancé.

Aidans eyes widened "I'm so sorry Matt... You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to."

He let out a sigh before running a hand down his face "She's not ready for kids and I am. She just started her residency at the hospital and a family is not a part of her plan... I don't know if it ever will be."

Aidan frowned as she put a hand on Matts forearm "Everything will work out how it's supposed to."

Matt gave the girl a small smile before nodding towards the window "I also gave Heather Andy's stuff from his locker."

Aidan sighed sadly "I still can't believe he's gone. Those poor kids." Andy and Heather had two young boys who both had spent plenty of time at the fire house growing up.

Matt nodded, slouching back into the chair "14 years with him, and all it took was a second for it to all be over."

Aidan leant her head on Matts shoulder "How has it been that long since the academy?"

The blonde man chuckled "We're not teenagers anymore Aid..."

"Tell me about it." Aidan groaned "I'm 32 next month."

"Baby." Hermann teased as he sat down across from the pair.

"Whatever, old man." Aidan retorted making the group scattered around the room laugh.

Mouch glanced over from his position the couch "You're not the baby of 51 anymore, Mills is."

Chris grinned "She'll always be the baby."

* * *

Aidan was walking towards the bathroom when she spotted Shay handing a vial over to Kelly. She watched as Kelly walked away before Shay turned, green eyes widening as she spotted Aidan standing down the hall. "What the hell was that Shay?"

The blonde paramedic sighed before linking her arm through Aidan's as they manoeuvred down the hall "His shoulders been acting up again."

Aidan frowned thinking back to when Kelly hurt himself on the job "He said it was better."

"It's not." Shay admitted "I've been giving him stuff to manage the pain."

Aidan let out a low groan "He needs to go to the doctor Shay, pushing it too far could make it worse."

"I know! But you know Kelly, he's stubborn."

Aidan nodded with a sigh "I know... Look we'll both try and talk to him at home."

"Okay." Shay confirmed, unblinking her arm from Aidan's outside the bathroom "Off you go."

Aidan let out a yelp as her friend smacked her butt, she raided an eyebrow at the blonde who only smirked in return. The brunette's shook her head as she made her way though the door "I need new friends."

* * *

"Yo, Peter Mills!" Aidan looked up as Gabby approached the table truck 81 had set up to clean their equipment "My partner, Shay, she's been asking about you." Aidan shared a smirk with Cruz and Otis before she shook her head "Been talking about you all morning."

"I heard she's a monster." Otis commented "Dude I know over at 19, he walked with a hitch for a week."

Peter chuckled as he rolled the fire hose "Ah, you guys are busting my balls."

"Listen to me, kid." Hermann squinted his eyes "I just lost my house to foreclosure because I took a bath in the market." Aidan frowned, feeling awful for the man she looked to as a surrogate father "We're now living with my in-laws, which is two bedrooms shy of unpleasant. My wife won't take her birth control because the Pope said if she did, god would cry." Aidan smiled, she loved Cindy Hermann "So, I'm not having any sex. So if there's any chance that I could live vicariously through you, it's literally all I got."

Peter looked between the group and Shay sat in the back of the ambulance, doing an equipment check across floor before nodding, a grin pulling at his face "Alright."

Aidan waited until he was out of earshot before snorting "You guys are the worst."

Cruz raised an eyebrow at the girl "I didn't see you telling him."

"I never said I was any better." Aidan shrugged and the group laughed before all turning their attention to the candidate as he approached the blonde paramedic.

"Hey." Peter smiled.

Shay looked up from her clipboard momentarily "Hey."

"I'm Peter Mills. Uh, Pete." He introduced, coming to a stop in front of her.

Shay raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh." She looked to the group watching from behind him before chuckling "Peter Mills. Can you hand me that box right there?" She pointed to the one on the ground.

"Uh, yeah." He answered, bending to pick it up.

"Thanks." Shay said, taking the box into her hands as he passed it over.

"So," Peter nodded "the little girl from the bridge accident, she okay?"

Shay let out a sigh "You really are new, aren't you? Listen. We get 'em to the doctor best we can, and then we move on. It's the only way to make it here."

Peter stood up straight, nodding like he already knew that "Uh, yeah. Yeah." He cleared his throat "So, um, I was thinking I mean, I was wondering do you maybe wanna hook up for a beer or dinner or something?"

Shay smiled "Peter Mills, are you gay?"

"Me?" He frowned confused "No."

Shay nodded as she held a hand to her chest "Because I am."

When Peter turned to look at the truck table, everyone who had been successfully holding back their laughter erupted before sending the boy a shrug or thumbs up.

"Dawson." Chief Boden called, stopping the laughter "Shay. Which one of you put a needle in the girls heart?"

Aidan winced as the two were led away by the chief. Shay had told her all about how on the way to the hospital, Madeline's heart began to stop as blood clouded the bag around it. They didn't have enough time to make it to Lakeshore hospital so Gabby had to perform an emergency pericardiocentesis when she struck Madeline's heart with the needle as she attempted to evacuate the blood.

Peter approached the table just as Aidan headed towards the lounge. When she was through the door, he turned his eyes away from her to the boys "Is she gay too?"

Otis snickered as the rest shook their heads "Oh candidate," he turned to the group "I love being able to say that. Rolls right off the tongue." He grinned before turning back to Mills and clapping him on the shoulder "You have _no_ chance with Hale."


	3. Venting and Anchors

Aidan peeled a banana as she watched Matt cook. "How long were you the candidate here?" Peter asked Otis as he grabbed the dirty cups from the dining table.

"Not long, four years." Otis shrugged, returning to his newspaper. By the look on Peters face, Aidan guessed that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

Cruz grinned as he made his way into the room "I can't believe we're gonna miss the fight tonight."

Chief Boden raised an eyebrow "Well, that's just as well, 'cause I just found out he fought golden gloves."

"That was 20 years ago, chief." Cruz protested "We gotta tape it or something. We gotta see it." He exclaimed before stopping beside Aidan, picking up a cookie from the tray. He frowned taking notice of Matt behind the stove "What's the lieutenant doing?"

Hermann shrugged from Aidan's other side "He said he wanted to cook the Saturday corned beef." The three watched as Casey pulled a piping hot tray out and set in front of them, the smell wafting throughout the room "Ah, look at that."

Aidan sighed in delight "I love when Casey gets domestic."

"He made the best chicken parmigiana I ever put in my mouth." Mouch commented from the couch.

"What do you got there, Casey?" Cruz questioned, leaning over the counter to take a look.

"Don't you worry about it." Matt grinned "Call everyone to chow." He ordered.

Aidan moaned as she took a bite of her corn on the cob "Kill me right now and I'd die happy."

Everyone made noises of agreement as they tucked into their own plates before falling silent as they watched Kelly and the rest of squad 3 approach the kitchen.

"Have at it." Casey instructed replacing the empty tray with a new one, filled with fresh corned beef and roast vegetables. Aidan sighed, disappointed in Kelly as he took one look at the food before grabbing an orange and heading outside.

Matt had had enough as he went outside after Kelly. He found him, sitting on the steps of the squad truck, smoking a cigar "What the hell's going on? You okay? 'Cause if you're not, maybe you need to-"

"You think I need your help?" Kelly interrupted, looking up at him with a glare.

Matt sighed, holding his arms out in defeat "I'm trying here, Severide."

"Keep on." Kelly mocked, taking another puff of his cigar.

Matt frowned as he looked out into the distance "I cleaned out Darden's locker." He bit his lip before looking to Kelly "You should have vented the back." _There_. He had wanted to say that for four weeks.

Kelly spat at the ground before looking up at his friend "We're called the rescue squad, Casey. We don't vent, you shouldn't have put Andy through the window."

Kelly scoffed "I don't have to explain myself to you. I sleep like a baby." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde "You?"

"Say, Hermann." Otis started, glancing up from his hand of cards as he, Chris and Aidan played "You think maybe you just bought a little too much house?"

Chris frowned as he turned to the man "I was preyed upon by low-interest loan vultures."

"What time is the mayor coming?" Matt questioned, returning to the room.

Aidan shrugged, placing down an eight of diamonds "I heard 9:00."

"I heard he stops to take a piss at every house in the city," Otis commented "as a sign of respect."

Mouch nodded, not looking away from his newspaper "Stopped here in June."

Chris noticed the clock "Hey, Boden's about to fight in ten minutes."

Matt frowned, looking down at his watched before sighing "Screw it. Let's take a ride."

Aidan shared a look with Chris and Otis before shrugging "All right."

"Let's go." Cruz smirked, patting Peter on the back.

Aidan grinned as she climbed the ladder after Brian, Chris right behind her. The three wanted a better view of the fight, and up high they could see see through the sky light, right into the ring "Fighting in the red corner, for the Chicago fire department, chief Bo-Bo-Bo-Boden."

Once settled, Aidan and Chris shared an amused look as Otis whipped out his radio "Hello, sports fans. This is Brian Zvonecek, coming to you live from the annual battle of the badges. Firefighters versus the police. I hope you all are ready for this. Boden looks like a heat-seeking missile as he climbs in the ring to take on captain Olmstead from the CPD. Olmstead, of course, looks like the quivering cop slob that he is. Chief Biden first win back in 1992, when he was part of the esteemed truck 81-"

"The greatest damn truck in all of Chicago." Aidan grinned as she grabbed the radio.

Chris and Aidan laughed as Otis sent the girl a disgruntled look before taking back his radio "There goes the bell, and here we go. Takes two jabs to the nose." Aidan winced as she watched the fight unfold "Oh! He falls back into the ropes. One, two, three to the chin. Boden's in trouble already, folks."

Aidan bit her lip, watching the man whom without, she wouldn't be there struggle "Come on Chief."

"Wait." Otis sat up straight as they watched Boden rise "Here it comes. Three straight lefts-"

Aidan turned as the trucks radio came to life " _Building fire. Ambulance 61, engine 51_."

"That's just down the block." Vargas commented standing up.

Matt nodded before lifting the radio handheld to his mouth "81 responding."

" _Copy that 81._ "

Matt turned to his squad "We're rolling, lets go."

As Truck 81 rolled up to the scene of the fire, Chris gawked out the window "Wow, this is bad, bad, bad."

"Lets go, lets go!" Matt called as the group poured out of the truck, assessing the scene in front of theme. Cars where on fire beside the building that was up in a flurry of flames "Otis, get to the elevator and tells is what we're looking at." Brian nodded, running to his post as Matt turned to Peter "Mills, help Cruz vent the roof." Matt turned to his friend and Chris "Hale, Herman, we'll go to the top floor and work our way down."

Aidan nodded "You got it Lieutenant."

Chris agreed and Matt started walking "Let's move."

Entering the building, the three made their way up the stairs just as a a pair of victims where trying to get out, coughing as the smoke engaged their lungs. While Matt escorted one, Aidan grabbed the other by the arm, shadowing him until he made it to the door where Vargas was waiting to escort him "You're nearly there, we got you."

Matt looked at Vargas as he passed the civilian over "Two coming out." Once Vargas had them in the clear, Matt and Aidan turned back and made there way to Chris "Let's go, Hermann. Second floor, clear the doors."

Aidan grimaced as the rats scurried down the stairs to escape the building. Once they had reached the second floor, Hermann approached the first door, knocking it open "Fire department! Anyone here?"

" _Otis and Vargas heading up to five. Elevator obstruction."_ Otis' voice crackled rough the radio

Matt licked his lips as he grabbed his radio as he, Aidan and Chris continued to clear the second floor "Got it.

Aidan took the next door, knocking it wide open the with handle of her axe "Fire department! Anybody here? Call out!"

"Help!" Aidan heads snapped to the left at the young voice, making her way into the apartmentment she led the two men to the bedroom where the voice communities to plea for help "We're under here!"

Aidan ducked under the bed finding two you children, their faces covered in soot looking at her in fear "It's gonna be okay." She assured holding out her gloved hand "We'll get you out. It's okay, come on." Whilst Matt placed his mask over the boys face as he carried him, Aidan placed hers over the girls, scooping her into her arms "I got you sweetie."

The three firefighters made their way back down to the flirts floor before exiting the smoke filled building. They led the two children over to Mouch "Go to the nice, cuddly man." Aidan cooed as she passed the girl over.

Mouch smiled, taking a child on each hip "There we go."

Matt grabbed his radio "Truck 81, we need two more alarms. We're going back in."

"Lets go." Aidan nodded, re-entering the building with Matt and Chris.

" _Roof is open!_ " Cruz informed them through the radio as the three made it to the fourth floor.

A blast of flames shot out as they tried to turn the comer. Chris pulled the pair back "Its too hot! We gotta go now."

Matt used his radio "Everybody out, out! Let 'me get hoses on it!"

Chief Boden pulled up to the scene, pulling his jacket in over his battle of the badges shirt "Rescue squad is two minutes out." He informed Mouch as the man approached him "Ambo too, what do you have?"

"Cruz and Mills are headed down from the roof." Mouch pointed to the ladder "Otis, Vargas, Casey, Hale and Herman are clear on floor four and headed down."

Boden assessed the building before shaking his head "No, no, no, they gotta go up. Smokes gone back." He grabbed his radio "Casey, up. Go up to the roof."

" _Casey, do you copy?_ " Casey radio crackled as the three rounded the corner only to find Otis and Vargas trying to come down the stairs.

"Up, Up!" Casey told them "We can't go down. Move!"

In the blink of an eye, the flames rose higher and a beam broke off, falling between the two groups. Aidan let out a yelp as she, Chris and Matt fell through the floor, falling until they landed with a thud in the basement of he building.

"Casey! Hale! Hermann!" Otis yelled, looking down at his fallen friends. After no response and no mevemnt from the three who were unconscious, their alarms all went off in sync.

"Rescue squad on scene." Boden announced into the radio as Kelly and the rest of of Sqaud Three pulled up. The chief looked to Kelly as he approached, his team behind him "We have at least three not moving in the basement, Casey, Hale and Hermann."

Kelly felt his heart drop, feeling like he was losing Andy all over again "We'll get 'em."

Boden nodded, lifting his radio as he watched the lieutenant lead his squad in "Squad three, moving in."

Kelly led his men into the building, following the sound of the continuous alarms u til he spotted the gaping hole in the surface. "Up here! Up here!" Kelly looked up finding Otis waving at him, Vargas behind him.

Kelly waved his arm "Go up!" When the two men followed instruction, Kelly grabbed his radio "This is Sevride, I need a ladder on the west side window, fifth floor." He looked down the whole "I see Hale, Casey and Hermann." He turned to his team "Give me ropes, I'm going down. Come on, let's go, lets go." He lent back over the edge of the drop before being lowered down "Okay, down, down. Lower." His feet touched the ground "Okay, I'm down." He unclipped himself from the rope "Offline."

Aidan coughed, rolling onto her side as she groaned in pain. Kelly kneeled next to her as Matt woke up, coughing in her other side "You okay Hale?"

Aidan nodded groggily, accepting Kelly's hand as he pulled her up. He pat her back, relieved before pulling Casey up "Come on, get up. You don't wanna miss the mayors visit." He grinned between his two friends as they coughed "You guys are cooking down here."

Aidans eyes widened "Hermann!" Frantically she turned spotting him face down, she quickly made her way to his side, the two boys following her lead "Turn him!"

The three grunted as they turned the unconscious man over, only to find his mask had been damaged "His air!" Kelly exclaimed, taking off his mask and swapping them over allowing Chris to get a breath.

"Take a breath Hermann." Casey instructed, fastening the mask over his face.

Aidan rubbed his arm "Breathe Hermann."

Kelly grabbed his radio "Hey! Get me another line down here!"

After being thrown another rope, the three firefights worked together to get Chris strapped in so the rescue squad could pull him up. Kelly waved once Chris was secure "Get him up!"

As rescue squad three lifted Hermann and got his safely out of the building and into Shay and Gabbys ambulance, Matt, Kelly and Aidan had to find their own escape.

"Hey!" Matt shouted, grabbing his friends attention as they looked for a way out. He ran over to a table covered with stack shots of chairs. The three quickly pushed the chair aside before carrying the table under the hole.

As they stood in the table Kelly turned to Aidan "You first."

Aidan knew they didn't have time to argue, so when the boys out theirs hands together, she quickly stepped in before they trusted her upwards and she grabbed the edge, pulling herself up and over onto the first floor with a grunt of effort. Once Aidan was clear, Kelly bent down, placing his hand out for Matt. Casey was quick to be lifted, Aidan helping to pull him up and over.

When Kelly was the only one left standing, Aidan looked down at him "We got you Severide." Just as a Kelly grabbed onto Aidan and Matts hands, the table crumbled underneath him. The three grunted with the extra pressure trying to keep Kelly in the air.

Aidans breath got stuck in her throat as as she and Matt were pulled forward with the extra weight. Just as the second pull was about to send them over the edge, Mouch was quick to jump, landing on their legs "We got you!"

"Come on!" Aidan grunted out as Vargas and Otis joined in. With the team effort from truck 81 they were able to successfully pull Kelly up and over. As Kelly and Matt shared a meaningful look as the three lay exhausted on the floor, Aidan took deep breaths from her space between the, hoping to God an experience like this one would help them get over their arguement and let it all go.

As the group made their way to the ambulances for Matt, Kelly and Aidan to be checked over, the latter spotted Gabby and Shay working on a panting Hermann "Chris!" She rasped out, braking away from the group. She looked to Shay as she grabbed the mans hand "Is he okay?"

"Tension pneumothorax." the blonde announced just as the rest of the group surrounded them. Shay looked to a nervous Dawson "Don't think. Just do it."

Gabby nodded before taking the needle in her hand and thrusting it into Chris chest, relieving the pressure in his lungs "All right, stay with me Christopher." She looked to Shay "He's probably got other internal documents damage, help me get him inside."

Aidan coughed before sending Chris a reassuring smile as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance "You're going to be just fine old man, we'll see you at Lakeshore."

Matt wrapped an arm around Aidan as he led her back to the truck. "Thanks." Aidan gasped as she was handed a bottle of water. The pair of friends were quick to squirt water over their heads, sighing relief as they felt the cool liquid before taking a gulp each. Matt grinned as they watched Peter climb down from the truck "Nice work candidate," Peter smiled "now start packing up our gear."

Aidan shared a chuckle with Matt as Peters face fell. Vargas nodded behind them as he approached "Looks like we're gonna meet the mayor after all."

Aidan let out a low whistle as the fancy black cars parked before the mayor was stepping out, surrounded by guards as he approached Chief Boden "Do you think he peed at at the station before stopping by?"

The men chuckled as Matt flicked her forehead "Shut up and let's get out of here."

Peter Mills stopped dead in his tacks as he walked into the Chiefs quarter. As Wallace Boden changed his shirt, Peter couldn't tear his eyes away from the burn scars littering the elder man's back. When Boden turned, Peter cleared his threat, holding up the paperwork in his hands "Furlough requests."

The chief nodded as he took the papers and sat at his desk "Hell of a first day Mills, you handled yourself. The rest of the truck will remember that."

"Thank you chief." Peter smiled before licking his lips "Uh, Chief, one other thing, I was talking about the rescue squad, and lieutenant Casey told me not to be a crow. You know what that means?"

"Oh did he now?" Wallace hummed as he sat back in his chair "A crow wanted to be a peacock, so he put on colored feathers and went over to the peacock yard, but the peacocks, they plucked them all away. so the crow, well he tried to get back with the crows. They wanted nothing to do with him."

Peter nodded in understanding "My mom used to tell me to keep my mouth shut and just watch." he smiled at the man "I'm glad I have you here to watch, chief."

After showering back at the station, Matt took Aidan and Gabby to Lakeshore to check up on Chris. Aidan looked between Cruz, Otis and Shay as they found them in the waiting room "Any update?"

Cruz shrugged "He's in surgery, trying to find the bleed. They don't know."

Aidan blew out a breath before taking a seat beside Otis as he leant forward, his elbows resting in his knees. Matt turned spotting a surgeon as he talked with a nurse "Hey doc."

"Yes?" The man frowned as Matt approached him.

Matt frowned turning to Gabby "Uh, Dawson, what was the name of that little girl from the bridge?"

Shay sighed "Casey, don't."

Gabby hesitated as she looked into Matts eyes "Madeline. That was her name."

Matt turned to the doctor "A little girl named Madeline, pin-In from the Columbus drive bridge. Where is she?"

The doctor sighed as he looked between the two before looking to his clipboard "Madeline Pokress. Vitals are stable. Released by the end of the week."

Gabby sighed in relief at the news as Matt thanked the doctor. Chief Boden approached his team "Anything change?

"He's still in surgery." Aidan bit her lip as she looked up at the man.

Otis sighed, sitting back "Called his family, they're on their way from Wheaton."

Matt leaned down to whisper to Aidan "I'm gonna go call Hallie, come get me if there's an update?"

Aidan nodded "You got it."

The brunette was lost in thought, her mind racing through the possibilities of losing Christopher Hermann, the man who invited her into his home and his family every holiday because she didn't have one of her own. She jumped slightly as a hand touched her shoulder. Following the arm she reached a sympathetic looking Peter Mills. The candidate gestured beside her "This seat taken?"

"No," Aidan shook her head softly "Its all yours."

As one by one, every member of firehouse 51 showed up to the waiting room, Aidan's hands continued to shake. She turned to fiddle with the hem of her ripped jeans when a hand grabbed her own, stopping the movement. She froze before slowly turning to Peter who was looking at her nervously "Stop." He ordered softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance "He's going to be okay Aidan."

Aidan looked into Peters eyes as tears built up in her own as she whispered "He has to be, I can't lose anyone else."

"You won't." Peter promised and he sounded so certain that Aidan believe him. She let the boy continue to hold her hand as she interlocked their fingers feeling the warmth of his palm reassuring her, holding her steady like an anchor.


End file.
